This invention relates generally to pressure measuring devices and more particularly relates to a transducer assembly for measuring differential pressures under high line pressure modes.
Differential pressure measuring devices are known in the art and are generally in the form of a housing having a pair of diaphragms each communicating with the two pressure regions being measured and a transducer assembly between the diaphragms responding to a difference between the two pressures. The diaphragms are interconnected to a transducer which produces an electrical output whenever there is a difference between the two pressures being monitored. A disadvantage of existing devices is their inability to compensate for variations in line pressures and also to protect the device from excessive pressure conditions without zero set.